


Trapped

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [20]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: When a power outage forces Brienne to stay back at Jaime's, things take a turn towards the unexpected.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 18
Kudos: 119





	Trapped

“This was not how I wanted my Friday night to go,” she grumbled, pacing up and down the candle lit living room. “Held up in here--”

“Hey,” Jaime protested, looking slightly offended. “You’re with me. At my place. Making it sound like it’s an imprisonment is a bit too harsh.”

Tired of prowling around, she sank into the sofa beside him. “I’m stuck on the thirty-fifth floor with no lift to get me out of here. I’m boiling in here--”

“Power outages are pretty rare in this part of the city.” He turned to the window behind him to take a peek outside and assess the extent of the damage. “But it appears to be a massive breakdown.”

“I could walk down.”

She was about to get up, but Jaime grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her seat. “Are you fuckin’ crazy?” he scolded, glaring at her in disbelief. “You’ll sweat like a pig by the time you make it downstairs.” He took one look into her impatient eyes, then mellowed down. “Hold on for a while. You can leave once the power is restored.”

Brienne was immediately hit by the worst that could happen. “What if it isn’t normalized until morning?”

Jaime shrugged as if the solution was obvious. “Stay the night. While I don’t have a guest bedroom, I’m sure one night can be managed. You can take my room while I--” He patted the sofa cushion. “Come on,” he coaxed. “It isn’t gonna be that bad. We can chat into the night, regale each other with tales of the past--”

He was going on and on with his suggestions on how they could pass the time, but Brienne was barely listening. As if dealing with his presence in her life on a daily basis wasn’t enough to get her all flustered and bothered and blushing like a schoolgirl! How would he know how excruciating it was for her to smother her feelings for him and carry on like he was just a colleague and a friend? How was he to fathom how painful spending a night with just him for company was going to be?

“Wench?”

Tearing away from her inner turmoil, she blinked, blank and context-less. “Yeah?”

He eyed her with suspicious concern. “You look lost. Anything bothering you--”

“Nope,” she hurriedly pushed away the subject. “Nothing at all. I was just--” She turned to the candle flame, wondering what next to say, how best to hide her agitation. “I -- um -- whatever,” she gave in, resigned that she was destined to stay the night here. “Anything’s fine with me.”

He kept his penetrating gaze on her, and Brienne felt herself squirm, but a moment later, to her relief, he nodded and took to typing away on his phone. Glad to have a moment to herself, she withdrew to her corner of the sofa and pretended to busy herself with her phone, her mind, far away from the text she was trying to read, craving to acknowledge the raw sex appeal of the man beside her, yet wanting to keep this safe distance all night, lest she might make a fool of herself with some stupidly impulsive and inappropriate move. Off and on, she stole glances at him, half-hoping he might give her the attention she’d been dreaming of for months, wishing, deep down, for him to pin her down to these cushions and knock her senseless with his kiss. She watched him stretch his arms and flex his muscles, picturing very clearly, in her mind’s eye, the broad chest beneath the tee, the sneak-peek of his firm biceps when his sleeves rode up, sending down a throb of ache to her groin and far beyond that.

If she had to put up with this all night, she wasn’t sure how she’d survive it, how--

“What the hell are you doing?” she asked, unable to hold back the mild tremor in her voice when he began stripping his shirt away without warning.

“Taking my shirt off.” Tossing it away, he got up and yawned to a stretch, giving her a glorious view of his magnificent chest. “Because it’s bloody hot in here. And with the AC not working, it’s nothing short of hell.”

It had, indeed, grown terribly sweaty and sultry in there. So hot, that her mouth went dry and she couldn’t stop staring at the sight before her. The little droplets of sweat decorating his golden skin, the perfect patch of chest hair… she could smell his pheromones from afar, all musky and sweaty and sensuous, her body responding to his unexpected nakedness in ways that were certain to make her blush within the next few seconds. “Th--that--” she stuttered “--doesn’t mean you could just strip naked like this.”

“Why?” Jaime strode closer, cornering her to her perch. “Worried you might succumb to my charm like all other women?”

Jealousy at the unpleasant thought of women wrapping themselves around him ripped her apart from within, but defiant and determined to keep her cool, she rose to meet his height, her face inches away from his. Although her body was rapidly beginning to cave in to his charm, crying out to her, urging her to yank down his shorts and swallow his cock, lick her way up those flawless abs and play with the chest hair that had left her with countless sleepless nights, Brienne fought back valiantly to keep her wanton thoughts on a tight leash and her tongue from blabbering something inappropriate. Logic and common sense, thankfully prevailing, she answered his cocky question, or inference, or whatever it was, in what she thought was a composed voice. “Of course not. I--”

Her fake denial bit the dust when he put his hand on her arm, the wiry tingles shooting through her body, almost knocking her over. “Jaime--”

He took a step forward, eyes laden with purpose and desire, fingers resting on her skin and pushing into her arm a little too much. Then for just one perfect moment, common sense abandoned her completely and she just had to do it, for nothing in this world could stop her. No inhibitions. No reservations. No second thoughts.

She kissed him.

A brief moment later, he pulled away and it felt like her heart was being ripped out, like she could never look into his eyes again. Then he pushed his lips back to her, hard and passionate. His strong hand gripped her arm and he sucked her in towards him, his lips exploring her mouth, his hands riding down her back to grip her waist. All her strength and resolve disappeared, she collapsed onto him, her tongue soaking in the coffee he tasted of, her palms, rubbing and massaging his chest, stroking his wonderfully chiselled torso to her heart’s content. So this was what kissing the sexy Jaime Lannister felt like! She wanted to freeze away this moment and lock it into her heart forever. She wanted to be trapped with him forever, in his arms, her lips locked in his, her body, writhing and squirming beneath his. She wanted to taste him, to caress his thick length, to suck away his arousal. She wanted him to fuck her like crazy. She wanted to-- 

When he pulled back again, those eyes had on a glint she’d never seen in them before. 

“Jaime, I--” Burning all over, Brienne didn’t know what to say, how to articulate what she truly felt. “What just happened--”

“--was bound to happen today or tomorrow, wench,” he said, voice, husky, his fingers, fumbling with the top buttons of her shirt. “I can’t resist anymore, either. I’ve tried, Brienne, and tried hard--” He paused, as dazed as her, eyes darkening with heat and desire. “And every time I’ve held myself back, I’ve ended up hot and bothered and frustrated.” He dragged a hand up her half unbuttoned top, letting it wander across her chest to tease the flimsy outline of her bra over the swell of her breasts. “And not to mention, unbearably horny--” His breath came onto her, hot and heavy, when he slid his hand further in to tug at her nipple, the flat of his thumb rubbing across the painfully hard tip over its lacy prison. “I can’t anymore. I just--”

“Well, I’m trapped in here all night with you,” she said, closing her hand on his to press it down and squeeze her breast. “And I’m sure this would be a pretty good way to pass our time--”

In a move that caught her unawares and left the rest of her proposition hanging, he wrapped her into an embrace and tumbled onto the sofa with her. Gone were her initial nerves now, and what was left was only excitement and arousal and the need to do this all night. His expert hands roamed across her body, pressing into her hips, squeezing her breasts, pinching and prodding and torturing her nipples. He swooped in to take her lips, his breathing, deep and lustful, taking her on a journey she’d never want to bring to an end. He smelled so good, she wanted to take him in, wanted to lock his scent into her skin forever. The little kisses he left on her twitching skin, the tiny bites and hungry nibbles he decorated her body with, the wet trails his tongue left all over her, tasting her sweat and skin - all of it told her how badly he wanted her. 

As for heat spreading fast and wide inside her… she just couldn’t quantify it anymore.

She leaned into him, wanting to devour him, to let his masculinity seep into her and flood her with his essence. His hands pressed firm and flat against her ass, smoothing and circling her skin and escalating her want. “ _Oh, Brienne,”_ he exhaled into her neck, his stubble burning into her rapidly reddening flesh. “You’re gorgeous--” He broke off to seize her lips, his kiss, fiery and urgent and dripping with everything he felt for her. 

Before she could recover from the surprise of this unexpected compliment, he rolled them over and pulled open her shirt, sending a button or two flying across the room as he ripped them apart and shoved the piece of clothing off her. “I’ve dreamed of you so many times,” she whispered, and unhooking her bra, she let it glide down to her stomach. She pushed her chest into his, rubbing against him to get a taste of the sweet burns, itching for the feel of his coarse chest hair on her tender breasts, keen to let him have her, all of her for him to kiss and lick and touch and do whatever else he felt like. “I’ve been envious of every woman you dated, Jaime,” she went on, snaking up his chest and tempting his mouth with her touch-starved pebbly nipples. “Every night-- _ohh gods_ \--” She had to break into a pause, for the sensation of his teeth on her breasts, the tip of his tongue carelessly flicking around her tits, his fingers teasingly circling her navel, was too much, too good to be true. “Every night you’ve spent in the company of a woman--”

“I haven’t slept with any of them, Brienne.” Another stunning admission that shook her. He took his face off her body, his gaze rising to meet hers, fond, yet fiery. “How could I, when I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long long time?”

She couldn’t get enough of the way he was looking at her, of how he took over her completely, mesmerizing her, making her feel like she was the most beautiful woman on earth. Utterly and totally, she’d fallen into his spell, each moment, every sensation, feeling as though it was magnified ten times, like they had been slowly, but surely, heading towards this. “Why didn’t you say something all these days?” she gasped into his kiss, spreading her legs wide for him. 

He undid her skirt and pulled it down, and with it, her drenched panties. “Because I thought--” she yelped in interruption when he pushed a finger inside her “--I thought if you didn’t feel the same I’d end up ruining our friendship.”

She was yet to get a proper glimpse of the magnificence of his cock, but if she were to go by the generous bulge pressing into her stomach, she was in for the night of her life. Patience was a virtue, and the way he angled his finger inside her and closed his mouth around her breast did no good to it, making her want to rip his shorts off and get his thick erection into her. “Our friendship is fully and completely ruined, Jaime.”

And she wanted it to be ruined beyond limits. She didn’t want to recognize any limits anymore.

“Not ruined, wench, but on the way to blossoming into something far more beautiful,” he corrected, reaching between her legs to nuzzle into her thighs. And the next second, his lips were on her clit, his face, buried against her pussy. 

_Fuck._

Turning up the full onslaught of his hands and his mouth, he melted into her body. He was all she had ever fantasized about, his hot hungry mouth frisking her, licking and searching and delving deeper to uncover, to discover every nook and corner of her body. Her wetness was growing as he fingered her at a hectic pace, putting her entirely at his mercy. He was the air she breathed, vital, crucial, indispensable. She was his - in body, in mind, in soul, in--everything. He was groping and feeling her with the same hunger she felt for him, each mind-blowing touch raising her heartbeat a notch, filling her body with an urgent longing. Each piece of her cried out for his attention and he responded, satisfying each and every craving, touching her exactly the way she needed to be touched.

As he pulled himself up to seize her lips in an open-mouthed kiss, she knew it was time. Time to get the real taste of him. Her knees wobbling, she broke free of his mouth and wriggled from beneath him to slide down the sofa. Kneeling in front of him, she worked her way through his shorts, her breathing, laboured and irregular at the anticipation of what was coming. When she popped him in her mouth, when she swirled her tongue along his length, soaking and drinking him in, his gorgeous face was a picture of pleasure. His head tilted back, his mouth fell slightly open as he felt her massage and rub his cock in her hands and lips. He was so big, filling her mouth as he sucked on it. 

If he felt this good in her mouth, how wonderful would he be, buried between her legs?.

“Fuck, Brienne,” he swore, fucking her mouth with stroke after wild stroke. Soon, she could sense the waves of helplessness ravage his body right from the throbbing head of his erection in her mouth down to his toes curling up in agony. “Fuck,” he rasped again, and before she could go on to finish him off, he grasped the back of her neck and pulled her off him. “I’m not going down like this,” he growled, and grabbing her by the waist he dragged her onto his lap. “I need _you_ , Brienne.” Flipping them over so he was on top, he pressed the tip of his cock up to her slickness and smoothly pushed himself in. 

Brienne was transported to a different world, one where none but the two of them existed, and no more than their love, their need for one another and desire to fuck each other into oblivion to keep them company. He felt full and thick and firm and so damn incredible that she wanted to trap him within her, hers for now and forever.

This wasn’t just sex. It was scorching, explosive passion, a tempestuous journey that overtook her body and stretched her emotions to their peak. If time had to fade out of existence, she’d want it to now. If she had to die with just one moment etched in her memory, it would be this. As his body entwined with her, she felt her head spin, her limbs, her mouth, her hips… every part of her obeying his every touch, responding only to him. She was floating away merrily. Nothing mattered, but his cock filling her with strokes, long and short, hard and gentle, slow and frantic, sliding in and out of her, driving her to the edge of the bank and pulling her back, not letting her drown nor allowing her to stay ashore.

So helpless, she felt, that she was thankful for his strength as he pinned her down, pumping furiously and frantically, fitting her like he was created to pleasure her. Gripping her waist and pressing her to the cushions, he slipped in and out of her, working them both to a steamy climax, his movements quickening as he went, each thrust, a push in the direction of the inevitable. In the quiet of the room, the only sounds heard were her sighs and his grunts, her moans and his shouts, her soft whispers of his name and his frantic screams of hers. Her tight pussy was so wet, so readily welcoming him, that he smoothly pushed up and down, pressing into each and every possible crevice, so deep inside her that she couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t do much else except wait for her end and the sweet sensation of oneness with him.

“ _Jaime._ ”

His chest met her breasts and she took in his heartbeat into hers. His lips brushed hers and she breathed in his air. His hips slapped into hers and she rammed back against him with the same force, the same energy, the same hot passion that surged through him. She wanted to be conscious, not faint from her ecstasy. She wanted every nerve, every cell of her body to register his touch and preserve it into a burning skin memory, to be remembered and recalled at will.

Their impatience and their burning desire to perish together mounting with every passing second, every jerk of their hips, every slap of flesh against flesh, he rode her at a blinding pace, his hungry mouth devouring hers, his cock soaking in her arousal with every gap he filled and every inch he ventured into, his wild thrusts making sure she wouldn’t last longer than a few more seconds. 

She could feel it welling inside her, feel herself closing around him in a crushing grip, and he could sense it too, for he slid his hand between them to stroke her clit, to take her to the ultimate heights of pleasure, before finally tipped her over, forcing her climax into her, all over her, arms and legs, belly and breasts, and through the unreachable depths of her core.

“Jaime, that--that was--” she hoarsely began, limply holding onto him for support, but then, finding no words to describe how she felt, she decided to show it by pressing her lips to his.

She could feel his body tense above him, then stretch out when he slowed down and eased his thrusts, but only for a moment, for her to gather herself, and before she could begin to breathe normally, he was back into her in full flow and force. She could feel herself tighten around him, her body hugging him, binding him within her like he belonged in her forever. He was almost there and she wanted to feel every last touch of him, his glorious masculinity sending through her, vibrations and shivers and tremors and everything else she couldn’t explain. 

“Oh, Brienne.” His orgasm unfolded, bursting around her, flooding her with all he had and another loud cry of her name.

Purring in contentment, she held him to her bosom when he sank into her arms, her lips brushing his salty skin, her mind, replaying this mind blowing moment again and again. It was over, but only for now. She knew it would happen again, to be repeated day after day and night after night, for she was sure she couldn't bear not seeing him again. Not being able to touch him or make love to him like this was downright unthinkable. He stroked her skin and showered her with tired little kisses, his warm sweaty body pressed tight against her, his soft breath drifting down her chest as his heart rate began to come down.

Jaime left a gentle kiss at the sore tip of her nipple, tender and sweet, but so hot, all the same. “So, wench--”

The lights came on and he dropped whatever sweet nothings he was about to whisper to her, his face, falling at the restoration of normalcy around them. “I told you such outages aren’t that common,” he said, sounding nakedly disappointed. “With the lifts soon resuming, I suppose you’ll want to--” 

“--stay the night here,” she finished, placing a feathery kiss to his mouth. “Trapped in here with you didn’t turn out that bad after all, Mr. Lannister.”

His handsome features lighting up, he teased, “I don’t have a spare bedroom,” sucking away a drop of sweat at the corner of her mouth.

Brienne playfully nipped at his lip. “Then I guess you’ll just have to share yours with me, Jaime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
